


Left

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Phil leaves one night and doesn't want to come back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet  
> My beta wants another chapter, but do you? Tell me if you do!

I saw I got a notification from youtube. The video’s title was “I ran away…” and it was posted by amazingphil. He started in a new location, somewhere we've never seen before. “Hey guys, so I wanted to tell you something. But Dan must never hear about it, alright?” he said. “I ran away!” and he threw up his arms in excitement. “but I have a reason for it. I wanted someone to hang out with because we are hermits. Then a few months back I met this girl online and we met a couple of times and it has escalated. So, instead of telling Dan and moving out. In the middle of the night I ran off with my girl!” he almost seemed proud of himself. I almost felt offended, like he had run off on me.  
“like don't get me wrong, Dan was a wonderful partner just… I don't know. It just didn't work. And this girl!” his words and enthusiasm sickened me. Was he really that rude to never tell his partner he had left with someone else? And they seemed happy, they fit like a puzzle. What went wrong? He continued “she is from my home town, Manchester. And she has a great sense of humor.” he went and told the whole Internet about his (what I now assume) girlfriend. “she can cook also which helps when you live in a country house.” wait. He ran off with this girl in the middle of the night and doesn't even mentions it to his roommate. This is making enough sense to confuse me.  
A distant womanly voice came from outside his room “Philharmonic sweetie, supper!”  
“that's the misses calling. Tell you more later and bye!” and it ended. Misses? Misses?! Did he marry her already? Poor Dan. I looked to see if anyone tweeted Dan the video, but no one did. That would have broken his heart maybe.  
About a week later amazingphil had another video called “Love this!” which almost angered me. “hey guys, so I went to the supermarket today and one of you asked me why I chose my wife over Dan. And it has a simple answer, because I actually love her!” If I could have I would have slapped him. Dan deserves a better friend or even acquaintance better than Phil right now. “she doesn't get mad if I eat the cereal, and she doesn't harass me. She is just wonderful. She, sadly, doesn't want anything youtube on her yet but she will, one day. Sorry for the short video. Bye!”  
On Dan’s live show that week (cause YouNow wasn't working) he said that a note of Phil's door said he wanted time alone and his door wasn't able to be opened. But the rest of the liveshow he didn't address anything else about it.  
Many months go by with no word from either person, from twitter or any other social media. Then amazingphil posts another video called “guess what?!” half excited half scared I watched. It was a lengthy video, but the point was to say the he and his wife are going to have a child and they have been and will be planning for a while. Then I decided that the Phandom needed to do something, somehow. So, I tweeted Danisnotonfire the last amazingphil videos. And asked what he thinks. Then I think someone found it and did the same thing and it grew till Dan tweeted a .gif Rose from Dr. Who from that one episode at the end. But what was the worst thing, the phandom tried but we could never get them to talk. From total strangers on the internet to partners to, then again, total strangers on the Internet. We have yet to learn who Phil decided was more important than anyone else. But, from what I have heard, they have never spoken to each other.


	2. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta yet  
> sorry i have had this finished for a long time, i just never posted it so here it is.

It has been what has felt like months that Dan has done absolutely nothing. But Phil, on the other hand, would make weekly vlogs, but we have yet to see the person who pulled Dan and Phil away from each other. Phil would still do his live shows but Dan hasn’t been on the internet for so long who knows what he is up to. To make sure he is fine we get updates from other people who know Dan.   
Someone asked Phil during one of his live shows, what made him want another friend besides Dan. and he said “Because all Dan did was sit in the flat on his laptop or editing a video. Of course eating, but I just felt bad every time I left or wanted to do something because he would never want to to out. So, I was stuck home, going mad. So I wanted a friend in london that I could hang out with when Dan didn’t. But I may have been a good idea that I used a dating website to find a friend because I found someone more than a friend!” I almost wanted to choke him! Just because he decided to use a dating website he has almost split up the whole Phandom. And what makes it worse is I could imagine Dan watching and hearing that and cry because he never realized that. I can see Dan every vlog Phil did would make him cry wondering where he went wrong. I wonder if Phil even consider that Dan would be heartbroken.   
6 months after Phil had left Dan made a video stating how he was doing. “It was hard at first but I think I have slowly warmed up to it. He must have had a good reason not to tell me anything. Cause I kept secrets from him. I would understand” all of it seemed like a lie. He didn’t see any part warmed up to not having Phil with him, he sounded like he had no secrets from Phil, and he still doesn’t understand. “I wonder if he is watching? Phil if you are watching, hello.” his face showed sadness even though his words seem to say he was fine. It had a cut scene. I wonder if he broke down but didn’t want to show it on camera. "Phil, also I want to meet your,” he swallowed and cut to him saying "wife. She seems nice. And I hope every one of you have as a wonderful as a day as I have been having! Ad see you!” that whole video was to tell us he was fine but showed he was hurt.   
And what makes it worse is that I think Phil isn’t on the internet that much anymore, just to upload videos. So he probably will never see Dan’s video. With weekly vlogs and Dan slowly returning to the internet it became a year after Dan’s last video. Phil posted a video called We have a surprise! And the video was him announcing that him and his wife had a baby girl. Guess this is a serious relationship. Dan tweeted Phil “@AmazingPhil congratulations of the new addition to the family. You will make a wonderful dad!” but I could almost hear the sadness in his voice, even though it was just text. But Phil never noticed it, at all. I wonder if Phil knew what he was doing. Again, Dan wasn’t online for a while after that. “I will never leave you, nothing is going to make me leave you, ever.” Phil sayed in the video. I wanted to comfort him. It has been a year but Dan and Phil were together for 20 years and Phil left without saying goodbye. Since Ph is never on the internet now he must have never seen how many times Dan has tweeted him, emailed him, messaged him, or tagged him or any other times Dan has tried to get into touch with Phil. I Wonder if Phil meant to or if he “just so happens” that he never sees the notifications. I wonder if Phil means to hurt Dan, cause if so, he is tearing him to shreds. With everything Dan tweeted it was easy to see that Dan was not happy in the slightest, and was breaking every time Phil never noticed him.  
Dan’s live shows began to become 20 minutes long, if there was any. Someone asked how long has it been since he talked to Phil. Dan laughed almost like it was a joke and ended the show. We knew that he was hurting, but failed to hide it. We all tried to tell Phil to talk to Dan, but the only reason he is ever on the internet is to post a video, it was almost impossible. I wish we knew why he never talks to Dan anymore.  
One video Phil posted stated why he left, but more in depth. “Dan got boring! Imagine a cat, but makes money and is in electronics all the time. He was also dark, like he walked into the room and the sun ran away. His sunshine wanted another sun to hang out with, so I found one. Why should I be miserable for someone who probably didn't even noticed you left because he didn't look up from the screen?” guess who hasn't been watching Dan's videos. “the night and dark should never meet again!” and with that it ended.   
Dan made one last video. “thank you all. You made me who I am today. Without you I would be a sad lawyer right now and using memes as evidence.” he laughed a sad laugh. “I am going to be away for awhile. Uhm, I just, uhm, there is a lot of things, uhm, going on, so I am going to take a step back till I can figure, uhm, some things. So, uhm, yay. Hope to see you soon.”  
Something happened after about a month, Phil was doing videos with Dan. Yes he was still married to the wife but they still made videos. It did seem like Dan was holding something back during the videos, it being tears or something else who knows. But things got back to normal mostly. Yes, things changed but it seemed to maybe something better, but who really knows?


End file.
